


No Presents: Just Your Presence

by beccarc



Series: In This Together: She's Mine and I'm Hers [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Feelings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccarc/pseuds/beccarc
Summary: It's Joan's birthday, she's stipulated that Vera is not to buy her a present...





	No Presents: Just Your Presence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yedda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yedda/gifts).



> This was written on a whim for Yedda's birthday. The loose prompt was 'It's Joan's birthday and Vera could do something special for her.' The characteristics of Joan and Vera are based on my other fic, except this oneshot is set prior to that.

I had to meticulously plan it this way, making my excuses, altering the rota. When she scanned her eyes over it; I witnessed, the slight raise of an eyebrow, an indication that it hadn’t gone unnoticed, I wasn’t scheduled to work on her birthday. I nervously played with my hands in front of me, chewed my lip, imbedded behaviours that wouldn’t ever leave me. I waited; she dismissed me with a simple nod, ever the professional at work. I kept my composure until I had quietly shut the door behind me. I had pulled it off, no real questioning; a broad smile graced my face.

Now the day had arrived. ‘No presents’ echoed in my head. Joan had stipulated that I wasn’t to get her anything, there was no need. I gave her my card, contemporary and in keeping with our relationship, not overly sentimental. I knew she wouldn’t want that. I signed it simply, 

All my love,  
Always with you,  
Vera  
xXx 

Casually I mentioned that, as I was off, I would cook dinner tonight. Before she left I pulled her down for a kiss and wished her a happy birthday. 

I spent the morning cleaning, nothing would irritate her more than a dirty house. Then I set about preparing dinner. It would have been easier if I hadn’t spent over half an hour trying to find her mother’s illusive cook book, I should have realised that, of course, Joan wouldn’t keep it in the kitchen. Oh no, books belong on the bookshelf, in the study. Even now, stepping through the threshold to her study felt like I was being a naughty school girl. I carefully prised the book from it’s position and snapped photos of the recipes I wanted. Joan had translated each recipe to English and tucked the translation between each page. I was running on adrenaline, I hoped she wouldn’t mind, that she wouldn’t see this as an invasion of her privacy. She had mentioned a few times that she had possession of said book and how fantastically her mother’s cooking was, from what she could remember. I wanted to make her birthday special, memorable. Mum always made a point of forgetting my birthday. So I wanted to make this effort, for Joan, I didn’t want her to feel like I did. 

After the supermarket there was one other stop I had to make. I pulled up outside and contemplated just going home. Mum’s words played on loop through my head, how some girls could wear lipstick and some couldn’t. I wondered if she would say the same about the lingerie I was about to summon the courage to purchase. I urged myself to stop being so vanilla and venture inside ‘French Bikini’. 

I had never spent so much on lingerie, I glanced at the perfectly wrapped boxed sat on the passenger seat, then down at the receipt I was clutching in my sweaty palms:

Chantelle - Presage Triangle Bralette $129.95  
Chantelle - Presage Tanga $69.95

Oh, I hoped that this was the right thing to do, that it was worth it. Nights of waiting for Joan to fall asleep so I could google the best shop, the right size, the right style. 

Dinner went surprisingly well, despite my nervousness and persistent tidying as I cooked. I had opted for beef stroganoff, complete with her mother’s alternations. Joan seemed suitably impressed with my attention to detail and competence in recreating the dish. I internally congratulated myself. I followed the main course with a medovik, which Joan had translated to honey cake. It was starred as a special occasion cake. I was so worried it wouldn’t have set properly, I just scraped the six hours chilling time required. 

I was quietly smug when Joan complimented my efforts and said how they reminded her of her mother’s cooking and that the evening had transported her back to happy childhood memories. I told her to shower whilst I finished tidying up. I sped round the rest of the tasks, wiping the sides down and turning the dish washer on before heading upstairs.

The shower was still running, perfect timing. I crouched down at the end of the bed and eased the boxed lingerie out from underneath, placing it gently on the bed. 

Swiftly I removed my clothes from dinner and carefully donned my new items. I admired myself in the mirror. I actually felt quite sexy. The lace stretched perfectly over my small chest, my nipples were visible and had already become erect at the thought of what would happen next. I noted how the scalloping under the bralette was matched at the top edge of the tanga. I turned slightly to look at my bum, blushing. I didn’t feel as seductive as the description suggested, but it was by far more daring than anything else I owned. 

I told myself that it was now or never. The shower had not long stopped and I felt the nervousness return with a vengeance, easing towards the door, I paused before opening it. 

Joan was finishing up; she was in her dressing gown and brushing her teeth. I tried not to fidget as she noticed my presence in the doorway.

“Oh my Vera, is it my birthday?” She asked with a cheeky undertone. 

“You know it is.” 

She walked towards me and I felt my heart pound within my chest. 

“So these,” she said, whilst running her finger under the bralette straps, “are for me?” 

I felt my chest flush a scarlet red, which spread upwards and coloured my cheeks. 

“Hmm,” Joan pressed me for a response. 

“Yes, for you,” I whispered. 

Before I knew what was happening Joan spun me around, placing my hands above my head on the cold tiles. I felt her thigh contact between mine and she used her leg to part mine. I wobbled slightly before finding purchase with my feet on the floor. 

“Very nice,” she whispered against the shell of my left ear. 

I felt her intense stare on my backside. Then her fingers traced the hem of my tanga. I gasped at the contact. She followed the fabric along the swell of my bum, I wanted her to continue but I knew she wouldn’t, not yet. 

“I approve of your choice,” her voice now caressed my right ear. Her hand settled on my right hip. 

I’m not sure what scenario I thought would have played out. I hadn’t given it much thought, I knew Joan would take charge, she always did. Only tonight, I had given her a new prompt to work with. 

“However, I did say no presents.” 

“But, this isn’t a present for you, they’re for me.” 

“That is debatable, as I think I will get more pleasure from them, also how do I know you’re not hiding any other presents?” Her voice was low; it sent shivers down my spine. 

“But, I’m not, I promise I’m not,” I said with as much innocence as I could muster. I already knew where this was going; we had played out a similar scene before. I flash backed to that night, how hard she had orgasmed. I knew what to say next. 

“Governor.” 

I bit my lip. Not that she could see. She pushed up against me; my body in turn was pressed against the wall. She had lost her dressing gown, I didn’t hear her do that, I felt every inch of her glorious nakedness. God I wanted to touch her then, but I wouldn’t deviate, not until asked. It was her birthday after all.

“Bedroom, now,” she almost growled at me. 

I knew at that point how wet I was, I hadn’t even looked at her and I knew. She didn’t have to try. 

I stepped into our bedroom and turned to face her. 

“Look at me,” she barked. It only served to turn me on more. 

I gulped, my eyes meeting hers. I took my time to raise my head, taking in every curve of hers, everything was on display, but knowing that I couldn’t touch, my mouth salivated. 

I reached to take my bralette off.

“Ah, ah, ah, that can stay.” 

I fought back a smirk. She must have really approved of my choice. 

“Ears,” she said stepping closer, I felt her breath on my skin.

I turned my head to the side, first the left, then the right, moving each ear forward as I did. 

“Mouth.” 

I opened wide, using my hands to pull my bottom lip down and then my top lip up. I licked my lips as I shut my mouth. I kept my eyes on her at all times, watching her, watching me. 

“Arms.” 

I held my arms out and pushed my chest forward. Palms down and then palms up. She scanned each arm in turn. She was stood so close that I could feel her warmth radiating, I wanted to feel her against me urgently. 

“Hair.” 

I reached up and removed my hair tie. My hands worked through my locks, loosening my waves and allowing them to cascade over my shoulders. I shook my hair out with enough force that it made my breasts bounce with the movement. She had all the power, but I wanted her to know that I could play the game too. 

She bit her lip. I had succeeded.

“Turn around.”

I slowly pivoted, turning precisely one hundred and eighty degrees. 

“Feet.” 

Suddenly her hands were on my waist. 

My breath hitched. 

Her fingers encroached under the top edge of my tanga. 

I forgot what I was doing. 

“I said feet,” she stated loudly, causing me to jump slightly. 

She was stood so close, there’s no way she could have seen the soles of my feet. I lifted them anyway; they brushed against her legs as I did. 

“Bend over.” 

Oh god, please, please just take me I thought.

I pushed myself back into her; I could feel her damp curls tickling my back. As I bent forward, she stepped backwards, creating a gap between us again. She continued to hold me firmly with her hands.

“Part your cheeks.” 

I tentatively followed her request and waited for her next move. I felt strangely vulnerable and yet so turned on.

She released one hand, I held my breath. 

She ran her fingers along the crotch of my underwear, pushing it against my lips, against my wetness. The sensation caused me to moan slightly. Her hand stilled, she kept the pressure between my legs. 

“I just can’t be sure that you’re not hiding anything Vera.” 

I groaned in response. 

“On the bed. All fours. Now.”

I almost tripped over my own feet as I practically ran onto our bed. 

I swear she deliberately kept me waiting longer than necessary. My breathing was laboured. I felt the bed dip and she edged closer behind me. She was on her knees, one either side of my left calf. 

“These. Are. Delectable.” She said as she played with the elastic of my underwear. 

“I think they should stay on.”

Her hand caressed my cheeks, massaging them, squeezing gently. Then her hand dipped between my legs again, this time pulling the crotch of my knickers to the side. She forcefully dragged it, exposing my swollen lips. The rough contact felt so good. I pushed back into her hand. 

She glided her fingertips up and down, gently applying more pressure until they slipped between my lips. 

Small noises escaped my mouth and I heard her quietly moaning too. 

Two fingers circled over my clit, the blood rushed between my legs, I began to rock on her fingers. She dragged wetness up and over my clit, spreading it along the length of my pussy. 

Each pass over my ever hardening clit began to make me tremble. I just wanted her fingers to stay there, I could feel my orgasm beginning to build, but each time I got a little too enthusiastic with grinding against her hand, she would pull her fingers back down and circle my entrance instead. 

I needed more; she knew how to build me. 

As her fingers once again teased my entrance, I took my chance, pushing myself down fully on her fingers until two penetrated me. 

“Ohhh, fuck,” I gasped. 

She allowed me to control the depth and pace for several thrusts. She kept her hand still and I rocked myself up and down on her slightly curled fingers. 

She guided my hips back up to my original position, taking control again, her other hand keeping me still. She precisely controlled her thrusts, long and deep. I felt her fingers rotating inside me, filling me. I contracted around them, pulling them in further, holding them. 

She leant forward, covering me. I felt that her nipples were erect, brushing against my back. Her free hand cupped my breast. She began to pinch my nipple, pulling it between her fingers, rolling it and then pulling again. 

It felt so good, my legs felt weak, I started to rock against her again. I could hear that her breathing had begun to quicken, she allowed for our bodies to rock together. I sensed that she was just as turned on as me. 

She knew if she continued that way that I would stay on the brink. She could do that to me; just keep me on the edge. 

“Joan, please,” I pleaded; I wasn’t averse to begging in that moment. God I wanted to climax.

She didn’t say anything. But she had heard me; she applied more pressure to my nipple, tweaking it hard. I moaned loudly and lolled my head forwards. The sight of her hands on my breast had caused my pussy to start contracting rhythmically around her fingers. She alternated between pushing against my swollen g spot and stretching me. The sensation was almost too much to take. I closed my eyes and focused on breathing, willing my arms not to collapse underneath me at any given moment. 

“Vera,” she whispered. Her tongue dragged over my ear. 

Oh god, I almost crumpled. I felt renewed wetness between my legs again. She hadn’t even kissed me tonight. My thighs were shaking and still she thrusted, still we rocked. I didn’t know how much more I could take. 

“Vera, darling,” she said. Then bit gently on my earlobe, causing pleasure to jolt through my body. It intensified at every point where her body made contact with mine. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, my mind raced. I was going to orgasm any moment. 

“Mmm,” I managed to moan out in between deep breaths. 

“Will you,” her nose nuzzled my neck, a simple touch that felt so electrifying. 

“Will you orgasm. For. Me?” 

Oh god, why did she have to say it like that, the way the words fell off her tongue, she made everything sound erotic. She’s wasn’t really asking, she was inadvertently giving me permission. She knew she was in control. 

Her hand left my breast, skimmed my stomach, trailed through my curls, she brushed my clit ever so gently. Our position shifted slightly and I felt her wetness on me, pressed against my bum.

I threw my head back and gasped, my toes flexed. 

Her fingers circled my clit, firmly. Oh, I was so close in that moment. She kept thrusting with her other hand. I felt my inner walls tightening, she licked my neck. 

“Now, darling,” is all she said, calm and confident. 

And it’s all it took, I was hers and it felt so exquisite. 

I moaned loudly, all my inhibitions left my body; I rode out my orgasm on her hand. Not in control of how my body thrashed as each wave surged through it. I began to mumble repeatedly that I loved her. I loved her so much. Everything was a haze, a haze of euphoria. She didn’t stop, she didn’t still her hands. My clit was so sensitive, but it still felt so good. She hummed contentedly in my ear as my body slowed, she knew I was spent, she knew that she caused it. 

I’m not sure when she removed her fingers, but suddenly her arms were around me and she’d lowered me down onto the bed. I couldn’t open my eyes yet, still high on the feeling. She caressed me and cuddled me, every touch was bliss. I focused on regaining control of my breathing whilst I felt my pussy twitching still. She stroked my hair, brushing it off my face, which was glowing with a thin sheen on sweat. 

I twisted round in her arms, I wanted to face her. I wanted to kiss her. She met my lips half way and rolled her tongue over mine as we kissed. 

I pushed her onto her back and then broke the kiss. My eyes searched hers as I smiled. 

“What do you want, birthday girl?” I asked feeling wanton, empowered and brave. 

She flashed me a dirty smile then pushed down on the back of my head, guiding me down her body. 

“Suck,” she commanded. 

My eyes were level with her breast; she didn’t need to ask me twice. I opened my mouth wide, taking as much of her nipple into my mouth as I could. I sealed my lips around her and sucked deep and slow. My tongue flicked over her nipple as it hardened in my mouth. 

“Harder,” she barked at me. 

I didn’t want to disobey her. I sucked, harder and deeper until my jaw began to ache. I wasn’t going to stop, I settled into a steady pace. 

I was doing something correctly as delicate moans began to come from her mouth. That sound was enough to make me forget about my worry that my jaw was about to lock. I closed my eyes and focused on the visualisation of myself sucking her breast, how my tongue felt against her hard nipple, how it stretched with every tender but firm suck. 

She took my hand and guided it between her legs; I instinctively went to tend to her clit. But she pushed my hand further down, tracing through her wetness until my fingers effortlessly glided inside her. Oh, how I loved to be inside her. I began to thrust, my fingers curled slightly, making sure I caressed her g spot with every pass. Recreating the same tempo and positioning as she had showed me many times before. I slowed my sucking down to match my thrusts, ensuring I kept both hard. 

She had begun to move her hips against my hand which was code that I wasn’t doing enough, so with my next thrust I pushed another finger inside her. She stopped gyrating and a low sigh left her lips, a sign that I had acted correctly. 

I reached my thumb upwards to brush her clit but I was stopped by her fingertips. Already there, circling and teasing herself. I let my thumb linger so I could feel what she was doing to herself, her fingers were circling fast already. I wanted so badly to removed my head from her breast and watch her fingers; I wanted to watch her touching herself. I wanted to observe her face responding to her own ministrations. But still I stayed loyal to what she had asked me to do, my head bobbed and my fingers continued, even though the angle was causing my wrist to ache. 

Suddenly I was aware that she was tapping her clit, I felt the vibrations travel through her sex. Each time she had tapped, her walls had contracted around my fingers. She was building herself, I could tell. 

I tried to pull my head back, away from her breast, but her hand pushed it back. She threaded her fingers into my hair. 

“Bite me,” she rasped. 

I paused, repeating her words in my head, making sure I had heard her correctly. I lowered my teeth around her nipple and bit with an even pressure, I held there for a few moments before I released her nipple and resumed sucking. As I had released, I felt her tapping her clit again, harder than she had before, it made her walls pulse around my fingers. 

“Again,” she said. 

This time her fingers squeezed my scalp and I held the bite in time with this, I only liberated her from my teeth when she stopped squeezing. 

I could tell that she was near when her hips started to make minor erratic movements. My wrist was throbbing and suddenly her legs clamped around it. 

“Do. Not. Stop,” her voice was ragged, another sign of how near she was.

I wasn’t sure if she meant my mouth or my hand, but I didn’t stop either. 

Her breathing was suddenly loud and she pushed her breast further into my mouth, arching herself into me. 

She gasped and shook, I knew that she was orgasming.

"Ohhh Vera, moya dusha,” she moaned. 

I kept going until she stilled my hand; even then I could feel the delightful aftershocks making her pussy twitch. 

She pulled me up to her lips and kissed me, I felt how tender my own lips were from relentless sucking. I knew she was completely satisfied by the way she passionately kissed me, she brought her hand up to caress my jaw and her other hand held me tightly against her. I felt her heart beating fast. 

“Happy Birthday Joan,” I said, grinning. 

She simply smiled back and resumed kissing me.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t read my other fic then Joan’s use of the phrase ‘moya dusha’ may not make sense. This is how it was introduced in my other fic:
> 
> ‘Vera, moya dusha', Joan had described it to Vera as meaning 'my soul or my heart'.


End file.
